The invention relates to an electric lock for a vehicle door, of the type comprising:
a rotary latch, able to engage with a striker, and a pawl for retaining the latch in the closed position; PA1 external opening control means and internal opening control means for acting on the pawl, by way of connection means, and releasing the latch for opening; PA1 and electric drive means for inhibiting: either the external opening control means alone (locking function); or the internal opening control means alone (child safety function); or both the external opening control means and the internal opening control means (double-locking function). PA1 electric drive means able to rotate a plate; PA1 and a link rod pivoted at one of its ends on the plate and equipped, at its other end, with an actuator actuating means able to bring the latch into the complete closed position in response to the rotation of the plate.
In brief, the locking function makes it possible to prevent opening of the lock from outside the vehicle; the child safety function makes it possible to prevent opening of the lock from inside the vehicle, while the double-locking function makes it possible to prevent opening of the lock both from outside and from inside the vehicle, so that even by smashing the window of the door, it is not possible to open this door.
The electric locks known to date use a different electric motor for each function mentioned above; three electric motors are therefore needed to perform the three functions.